UES Christmas
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: Christmas time with the Upper East Siders, set about 4 years after the Chair wedding, PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this takes place in my mind about a year before the Derena wedding so four years after the Chair wedding, Eric is with a guy I created cause I like relationships, named John so no you didn't forget him I just made him up for this fanfic, Jenny is with a guy named Chase also a guy I made up for this story, also I made up a wife for Nate named Mandy, Chuck and Blair's son Henry is 3 years old, oh and also another person I made up is Lily's new boyfriend Peter, so hope this makes you (insert emotion of your choice) do leave a comment tell me what you like, but please try to keep the comments substance based and not turn it to my English teacher,**

 **Happy whatever winter themed holiday you celebrated and a happy new year**

 **HO HO HO**

 **-Lilith**

 **Blair POV**

"Is Daddy late cause he's getting me presents?" asked my son,

"I don't know sweetie daddy said he would be here in time for the party, your aunt Serena and Dan will be here in 20 minutes" I said trying to hide my annoyance with Chuck from the little boy. When Henry was born Chuck and I both swore that we were going to try to be better parents then the ones we had growing up. But sometimes it seemed like I was the only one keeping that promise, I had cut way back on my time at Waldorf designs and now tried to do as little as possible. Most of the business was surprisingly handled by Jenny Humphrey; after I got over her and Chuck's little "mistake" and saw her designs I realized that she had real potential to be a great designer. On the other hand Chuck seems to only want to be a parent when he feels like it. I know it might not be fair to be so harsh on Chuck especially now since the holidays are really busy. But still when my son asks me things like that I can't help but get flash backs of me waiting for my own mother to get home, coming up with a million different logical reasons she could be late. I decided to call chuck to make sure he didn't forget the time the guests will start to arrive. I call his cell and he doesn't answer so instead I try his office, his secretary Kasey answers the phone,

"Bass Industries" she says in a chipper tone

"Hey Kasey its Blair is my husband still in his office?" I ask

"Ummm… yes he's in the office, but he's on the phone would you like me to give him a message" she asks I hear a pen click,

"yes, could you please remind him that our guests will be arriving soon and that if he's late and embarrasses me it will be very, very, bad for him" I tell her annoyed that Chuck hasn't even left the office yet. I decide to go upstairs and finish putting some final touches on my outfit.

 **Chuck POV**

When Kasey told me that Blair was on the phone I quickly made a slash motion across my neck to tell her I wasn't available. I knew Blair hated that I worked during the Holidays, but I had to make sure all my Christmas ducks were in a row. I had gotten Disney cruise tickets for Henry, passes for an Italian wine tour for Nate and Mandy, a trip to Vegas for Dan and Serena, A tour of Paris for Jenny and Chase, an Alaskan cruise tickets for Eric and John, a tour a Swiss chocolate factory for Lily and Peter, and a personalized charm bracelet and diamond necklace for Blair. The bracelet had all crystal charms on a sold silver band, a small black limo, to represent the place we had our first kiss, a pink flower, since she loves peonies, a purple scarf, to remind her of me, and a little stiletto heel. I had to make sure I had everything because the message was right, if I embarrass myself or Blair, it will end very badly for me. As I'm on my way out I tell Kasey to call Blair tell her I'm leaving the office and will be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people so here's the second chapter, now this is my plan, I'm going to do a bunch of chapter that just centered on one specific couple, the last one was Chair so this one is going to be Derena centered, than I will do a couple of chapter will the whole gang involved. Also these are all part of the same storyline so assume they are happening simultaneously. Lastly, a big thanks to all of you for reading this please do leave a review and tell me if there is something you would like to see in the story, now that I am on winter break I can check in several times a day and I always do read the reviews.**

 **You know you love me**

 **XOXO**

 **-Lilith**

 **Dan's POV**

I was just leaving my Dad's apartment when I got a text for Serena reminding me about Chuck and Blair's party tonight. I texted back to say I had just left my Dad's place and would be home in 20.

"Serena, babe I'm home" I call then I hear

"ouch, damn it" from the kitchen I go in and Serena is sucking her finger while next to her sit a tray of cookies, she's wearing jeans a t-shirt and an apron that says 'if you can't handle the heat stay away from the chef" on it. It's moment like these when I find myself falling in love with her all over again. She looks up from the tray and sees me staring at her

"What are you staring at, it's not like I've never baked before" she says smirking with one hand on her slightly larger than normal waist, her blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail clearly meant more to keep hair up than to look good.

"I'll tell you what I'm staring at my sexy as hell girl who right now I just wanna bang the hell out of cause she has never looker hotter" I reply as I go over and kiss her, her lips are so soft and perfect the kisses become deeper I go to undo her bra and she stops me.

"we don't have time we have to go upstairs and get changed for Blair and Chuck's party


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry this isn't about the story but, would anyone be interested if I did a cross-over between Gossip Girl and Once upon a time, it would involve Chair and Rumbelle, I just can't seem to get over how similar these two ships really are but maybe I'm just imagining it, is there anyone who is interested in it I have a chapter but I'm just not sure if there would be any interest.

 **If you would be interested leave a comment below or PM me if you wanna see a summary of what the story would be about more specifically I have it up under the name love makes everything simple it's in the crossover section of the site**


End file.
